


I'm in Love with an Angel

by Trinket



Series: I Would Find You in Any Lifetime [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark can't believe that Bruce is being taken away from him. Again. However a chance is soon offered to him that will keep him in Bruce's life. But he learns some unexpected details along the way.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Series: I Would Find You in Any Lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687414
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. New Beginnings

Clark stared at the flame that was Bruce's soul. A burning passion that could ignite whole worlds. A flame that consumed him in it's wake, but did not singe him. His soul was similar, though not of the Earth.

In the latter century since his death, the souls of his parents had disappeared to be reborn as had Alfred Pennyworth. He hoped they'd find each other again, for he beleived them to be soulmates. And perhaps, this time, they'd have a biological child, and if not, they had plenty of love to give to those children who might be in need as once he had been oh so long ago.

When he turned to look at Bruce he gasped. "Bruce! You're fading!" He reached out to him to take his hand, but it passed through him like smoke. It was the beginning of the end. For where could a Kryptonian Soul go when Krypton did not exist? 

"Don't leave Bruce... not _again_." He fell to his knees on the soft puffy white floor. He couldn't lose him. He'd waited aeons to be with him and in what felt like the blink of an eye they were being torn apart once more.

"Clark, like the lyrics say, I would find you in any lifetime."

He bent his head. He couldn't touch him. Not even during the transition as his new host body formed. But as soon as a heart began to beat, Bruce was gone. But he was not yet alone. There were other souls there.

Dick Grayson. Barbara Gordon. Jason Todd. Tim Drake. Damian Wayne. Duke Thomas. Billy Batson. Stephanie and Cass. Conner, Jon, and his children with Bruce. But their presence didn't stop his grief. Who knew when Bruce would return to him, or if he'd even remember him.

"Clark," Dick rubbed his back, "calm down. I'm sure you'll be chosen soon. And then you two can find each other again."

"I hope this life of Bruce's is better than the last..."

"Even if it's not, you'll find a way to make him smile again."

"I don't want him to be my enemy."

The kids - well they weren't kids, but they had been to him for so long - laughed. "Well, let's hope history doesn't repeat itself there with that kind of misunderstanding."

And then, one of the angels flew over to him. "Until it is your turn to be reincarnated, you can act as his guardian angel."

Clark blinked. "I can? But... I'm _not_ an angel."

"Kryptonians are descended of angels who thought they had fallen because they fell in love. Nightwing and Flamebird. Of course they had to give up their immortaility so that they could live as people of the planet Krypton in a Red Sun System. It is the same with any angel. But once they die they can return to duty as long as they do not let their love interest intefere with their duties. Angels cannot get pregnant unless they have given up their immortality on one of the planets."

"I... never knew this."

"Very few are aware and you would forget this information once reborn. Now, do you wish to act as Bruce-Wayne's guardian angel?"

If it meant protecting Bruce and seeing to it that this time he had a happy life with his parents as he had not on Earth in the past, he nodded.

"Good. Then follow me. You're being sent to Krypton."

"What? But, it was destroyed."

"Not in the Universe you're being sent to."

He didn't know whether to be excited or apprehensive. "Is... is it going to explode too? Wh-why is Bruce there?"

"I do not know, nor do I decide these things. It may be because Thomas Wayne, Martha Kane, and Alfred Pennyworth were reborn there."

"This Krypton is different from your own and twins crop up _a lot_. Compared to Earth anyway."

"Okay..."

"You'll learn as you go." He stopped at a pool of water and pressed the tips of a wing to its surface. "Through this portal you'll arrive on Krypton. No one will be able to see or sense you, except for children under six and animals."

He nodded. Even if he couldn't touch Bruce, at least he could be there and protect him as much as any guardian angel could. Until his time came and he hoped it was within the same lifetime, no matter how many years apart they might be.

So, he leapt in once the angel pointed out that he should go. And as he fell through the thick liquid that was like half cooled jell-o, six wings emerged from his back and his clothing shifted into a white and gold toga. Only the insiginia of the House of El a tiny patch on the side of the toga that had an arm.

And then, he floated down to stand before the House of Wayne. A House that had never been a part of any Krypton he'd ever known or heard about. It looked like a replica of Wayne Manor on Earth, on top of a cliff face with the backdrop of an ocean. Or rather, a private cove. Except for the House of El opposite it.


	2. Knowledge Gained

Clark stepped up to the door of Wayne Manor. In a place he'd least expected to ever see it. Before, it had always only been upon the soils of Earth. In any of the alternate Universes that either, or both he and Bruce had espied. 

When he went to knock on the door, his hand phased through. He walked through the door and into the mudroom. 

He blinked and remembered. Lifted his six wings and stretched them out. Anything they came into contact with they went through. Just as a ghost without physical form would.

Yet he was more than a ghost. Not some simple memory.

Clark headed for the stairway. Cocked his head and listened. Heard the gentle inhale and exhale of two adults sleeping. The sound of approaching footsteps a familiar echo in his head.

From where he stood he watched the butler descend. A younger version of Alfred Pennyworth, but this time of Krypton and not of Earth. Yet they all may as well have been Earthlings for their red sun rendered them without the powers they'd have gained beneath a yellow star system.

"Hi, Mr. Pennyworth," he murmured as nostalgic memories of millennia passed danced through his eidetic mind. Yet he went unheard as the man continued toward the dining hall. Perhaps to finish cleaning up, or to have some form of nightcap before he too retired for the night.

Upstairs, another heartbeat. Young and strong. _"Bruce,"_ he whispered and climbed the stairs. Walked down a dark hall to a room with the tiniest light emanating from a nightlight.

From the door he peered in and stared at the cradle where Bruce-Wayne of Krypton slept. No doubt his dreams far easier than they had been in their past life when Bruce had been Batman and he'd been Superman.

He wondered if there would be memories from that previous life during this one. Hoped that he would not let Bruce wait too long before being reincarnated in the same time as him. For now, he just found him cute, as babies were cute.

"For as long as I'm able, Bruce-Wayne of the House of Wayne, I shall watch over you."

He moved into the room and stood over the crib. If anything like what had happened in their previous life were to happen in this one, he wanted to prevent it, if he could. For he did not wish the other half of his soul to suffer as once he'd done. Perhaps this time, he himself would not suffer such great loss from so early an age.

"First, to check on the science reports and somehow guide the scientists if this Krypton should show signs of what happened to the Krypton of so many other worlds."

Clark stared down at the sleeping infant and smiled, "I refuse to fail you, Bruce."

Just as he began to back away, ice grey-blue eyes opened and peered up at him. The infant could _see_ him. 

"Shh," he whispered and then walked to the window. Phased through it and expanded his wings to lift up into the skies above.

There was little else to do other than to keep an eye on the Manor, or follow the Wayne's, or their servants around when Bruce-Wayne was in their care.

Turning from Wayne Manor, he stared across the way at another cliff face where he spied the House of El shield on a flag flapping proudly in the wind. If he were to learn anything, it would be by following this Krypton's Jor-El and Zor-El.

If there were any hint of Brainiac, he'd have to do something about _that_. He could not allow this Krypton to be ruined because of that artificial intelligence. Perhaps, if Jor-El and the other scientists were aware - the ones with common sense anyway - then maybe they could find a way to stop Brainiac; either to shut it down or reprogram it. Only time would tell. _If_ the artificial intelligence existed in this world that was.

So, using the updraft of wind he soared in the direction of the El Manor across from the Wayne Manor. Where he landed upon a balcony by concentrating on not allowing his incorporeal form to fall through the flooring.

There he saw a young Jor-El speaking with his younger brother, Zor-El. He didn't see Allura In-Ze, nor Lara Lor-Van. Not even Kara Zor-El who in another lifetime would have been older than himself and Bruce were it not for the cryogenics built into the Kryptonian spacecraft.

Zor-El pointed at the screen, "This new upgrade is going to do wonders, Jor-El."

"I don't know Zor-El, do we need to rely so heavily upon the Brainiac system?"

Clark gasped, but they did not hear him. If he could stop them from the upgrade which may have been how Brainiac had been corrupted to start with, then perhaps Krypton's destruction could be halted.

How could he do so without a corporeal form!? Maybe if he concentrated enough he might be able to stop them. But these were men of _science._ He didn't think they'd take a sign of strange entities as anything but an anomaly and not the supernatural trying to stop them from making a grave mistake.

If only Bruce were an adult! Or even a teenager. His IQ was pretty high. One of the only humans to have learned to read and speak Kryptonian! Though now not a human.

And, if Krypton was doomed, there had to be a way to get them evacuated long before their planet blew up. They'd had no time in the other Universes due to the council not listening.  
  
"Maybe if Thomas-Wayne is involved...," he whispered under his breath. Bruce's intelligence, he thought, had to have come from _somewhere._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Now for Clark to figure out how to stop Brainiac from even getting a foothold... among other things.


	3. Troubled Waters

Day after day and night after night, Clark watched the infant. It was the one thing he could do from beyond the grave and as an Angel without physical form in the dimension of those made of flesh, blood, and bone.

There remained a bit of dread, that he may never be born in the same timeline as Bruce. Except there  _ was _ Jor-El and his brother Zor-El. Kara Zor-El  _ existed. _ She was a ten year old child he’d learned whenever he heard Thomas, Martha, and Alfred speaking.

He worried about the tone of voice Thomas had in regard to Jor-El. Why did the man despise him so? As much as his investigative reporter instincts had him longing to go in search of the answers, he’d made a vow to not fail Bruce.

His heart beat a rapid tattoo against his chest when Dru-Zod entered the mansion belonging to the House of Wayne. 

Thomas smiled, “Welcome, General. What brings you here today?”

“We are looking for a rogue Kryptonian. They have already murdered three citizens. All of them children under the age of eight.”

Martha gasped and ran upstairs to where Clark had been listening and watching from just outside Bruce’s door.

Clark watched her pick up the infant. It was difficult for him to place any trust in the General. But then this was a different Universe, maybe he wasn’t a selfish prick that only cared about himself and the recreation of Krypton. Right now, none of that was needed. As long as Krypton remained stable. So far, it’s core seemed fine. How long that would remain so was yet to be seen.

Martha cradled her son in her arms. The infant gazed up at her with the blue eyes Clark had once known so well. It was a bit difficult to watch, knowing that Bruce was alive and he was not, and that their memories would be locked, if not forever, then a very long time.

Peering down and listening, his wing tips fluttered as Thomas-Wayne and Dru-Zod continued to speak.

“Thank you for the warning General.”

“If you see or hear anything suspicious, please alert us right away.”

“Of course.”

When Dru-Zod left, Thomas-Wayne frowned after him. Clark did not think that boded well.

Thomas-Wayne turned to Alfred, “I worry about this criminal element that keeps popping up. They elude even the Kryptonian army.”

“Crime is unusual here.”

“Yes. I believe that is because of how our technology works. And why we faked Bruce being created via our Birthing Matrix.”

Clark wasn’t sure what that meant for Bruce, but if there was any worry that Kryptonians were somehow being controlled, because of the way they were coming to be, then he couldn’t blame them.

In his past life, he had been Krypton’s first natural born in centuries, millennia even. The Wayne family had not existed back there.  _ Curious. _ Perhaps their very presence was somehow the reason the core of the planet had not been as over mined as the other Universes.

If he had corporal form, he’d find the serial killer and bring them to justice. All he could do was watch over Bruce.

  
  


Later that night, hours after Martha, Thomas, and Alfred had all gone down to sleep, Clark heard a noise.

It was so low that no mortal would have been able to hear it. But he was an angel of Krypton, waiting to be given new life. And he had heard it.

Someone had brought tools to climb the side of the mansion to the nursery window. Where they took out a glass cutter.

Clark didn’t care who they were, but he was there to protect Bruce from all harm. The Wayne’s. Alfred.

With his wings spread out and arched over his head, he took a deep breath and concentrated. He blew a breath at the window. The person lost their footing, but soon grabbed hold of a balcony below.

The sound of which awoke Alfred sleeping down in the staff quarters.

The butler, who’d once been a member of the Kryptonian army in his youth aimed the barrel of a weapon at the criminal.

Clark grimaced as he heard the alarm going off. Alfred must have pressed some sort of button.

Loud footsteps echoed through the hall as Thomas-Wayne and his wife rushed to join Alfred.

The villain had their hands up and a feral grin on their face.

It was not long before a member of the Kryptonian army showed up. At least it wasn’t Dru-Zod. And the criminal was apprehended.

He did not think they would kill their own on Krypton. No, they still had the Phantom Zone for that. A place no one wanted to be. A place where no one aged either and yet they were cognizant. He worried that sending a serial killer there would result in the loss of lives there that may not have deserved so severe, or long a punishment. But it was better not to have the other running loose.

He was not a part of the government. Not yet alive in a corporal body that drew breath.

With a sigh, he walked over to the crib and gazed down at the infant. Would he still grow up to be the Bruce Wayne he’d once known? Could Clark prevent the tragedy that had struck the Wayne’s down in so many, many of the other Universes, he wondered.

Lowering the tip of a wing, he brushed it against the infant's cheek.

The infant blinked. Intelligent eyes followed Clark as he stepped back.

Already the youngest Wayne’s IQ was showing. But how could he see him?

A thought, perhaps something he’d read or heard came to him.

_ ‘Children, and animals alike are able to see what most adult eyes cannot.’ _

He didn’t know if that was a good thing, or not. Clark did not wish to influence Bruce, but he also could not, not be there for him. He’d taken on the role of a guardian angel after all and he would see him happy. Even if it meant he never took up the cowl. Yet here on Krypton, once Clark was born, he’d never have the powers he had on Earth. Not beneath the red sun of his home planet.

That didn’t matter. Only the happiness of those he loved, and all of Krypton mattered. Powers or no powers. Not that he’d remember anyway.

“For as long as I exist, B, I will protect you.” Of course, his Bruce would have scoffed at that and told him if anyone was going to be protecting anyone, it would be him protecting Clark. Bruce had been a full grown man though and not a helpless and defenseless infant not yet able to walk or talk.

That incident would not be the last Clark had to intervene in. It was as if the Universe was out for the Wayne’s. Be it the parents, or their son. But every time, Clark would be there. Until one day he wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed or are at least interested in this. 
> 
> Now, here are some questions as it's reincarnation.  
> 1\. How much younger should Clark be than Bruce? (5, 7, 10, 12, 15, 17, 20, or whatever the author feels like?)  
> 2\. Should Clark still be born male, or will he be born female?  
> 3\. What kind of tags would you like to see?
> 
> Please join as at the [Batsupes Community Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/3fBFAc8)


End file.
